


Sick & Tired

by GeneralHuxNeedsRest



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Crack, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, hux/rest, lowkey inspired by tlj, man is exhausted, overworked hux, ren should just take hux to hospital, sick hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 13:26:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralHuxNeedsRest/pseuds/GeneralHuxNeedsRest
Summary: Hux glares. “Now is not the time, Ren.”“You enjoyed it the last time.”“This time, I am sick.”“So you decided to finally admit your weakness?”“Shut up or I will throw up on you.” Hux pouts.





	Sick & Tired

**Author's Note:**

> I got sick and went to work. Now, I am even sicker and write fanfics. Enjoy.

“And this,” Ren begins in an annoying tone, trying to be patronizing, but not really being good at it. He throws another blanket at the shivering, miserable little heap curled up on the couch. “This is what you get for being a fucking idiot.”

Hux looks at him from his nest of blankets. Normally, his look would appear condescending and intimidating, but with his eyes rimmed red and dark circles underneath, one just wants to pity him. He coughs into the sleeve of his pyjama before looking at Ren again.

“Do I need to remind you of that one time when you almost got your ass frozen off when you dragged me to that family meeting and you decided to wander off to the forest after fighting with your parents like a damned teenager?” After saying this, he coughs again, but Kylo still looks impressed.

“I can't believe you said it on one breath, and sick like that...I have to clap.”

He puts his hand on Hux’ forehead. He doesn't appear feverish. For now.

Hux huffs and attempts to shake his hand off.

“I got sick because of you. I had to clean up your shit in work for the last two months. You are useless,Ren.” He burrows himself deeper in the blankets Ren brought for him. “Not only would you be fired without me...but the whole company would go under. Really.”

Kylo smooths his lover's ginger hair and smooths out the blanket around him. “I know, Hux. I know that. I am grateful for that. Do you want me to get you some tea?”

“Black, please?”

Ren laughs at him. “Don´t you just want me to get you a coffee as black as your soul? No way, Hux. I am going to make you a gallon of nice, hot ginger tea with lemon and honey. And you are going to drink it all. And stay it bed. For like two weeks at least.”

“And who will take care of the company while I lick my wounds, hm?” Hux glared at his lover/enemy/boyfriend from under sweaty, ginger fringe which was falling into his eyes.

Ren laughed. “Always so dramatic,” he says.

“You have no right to say that, Ren,” Hux objects, but leans into Ren’s touch nevertheless. “You destroyed the meeting room three months ago, because your mother’s company refused the cooperation.”

“It was personal, Ginger.”

“It is always personal for you. And don’t call me that, you know I hate it.”

Kylo laughs and places a soft hiss on Hux’ forehead. “I do.”

Hux lets out a soft sigh and for the first time in...well, months, allows himself to relax. It feels good. However, only for a seconds.

Then, a terrible thought hits him. A vision of everything he worked for going under, thanks to Ren’s incompetence.

He bolts upright, just to see Ren trying to sneak out of the room.

“Oh, I thought you felt asleep.”

“Ren, I can’t. I can’t let you, you don’t know how to direct a company, you will destroy it!” He tries to scramble to his feet, but gets caught up in blankets and ends up falling to the ground.

Ren is by his side in seconds and he only needs one look at the dishevelled, wild eyed Hux that in only a few moments, he WILL appear feverish.

He tries really hard not to laugh.

Without further ado, he slips one hand under Hux’s knees and the other around his back. And lays him back on the couch.

“Should I tie you up, so that this will not happen again?” he smirks.

Hux glares. “Now is not the time, Ren.”

“You enjoyed it the last time.”

“This time, I am sick.”

“So you decided to finally admit your weakness?”

“Shut up or I will throw up on you.” Hux pouts. “Maybe...maybe I could work from home?”

Kylo sits up on the edge of the couch and takes a good look at his boyfriend.

To say that he looked terrible would be an understatement. He looks like death warmed over, face not even pale but ashy, really. He is also long past the dark bags under his eyes; what he’s sporting now looks like bruises and his eyes are rimmed with red. He’s lost weight, too; he was always skinny, but know he, has turned almost skeletal.

Briefly, it flashes in Ren’s mind if he shouldn’t just take him to a hospital, where they would certainly put him back together. Then another thought flashes in front of his eyes. An image of Hux, kicking and biting as he is taking him to the hospital.

“Ren?” Hux’s raspy voice brings him back to reality. “Are you with me? You had that glassy look in your eyes.”

Ren shakes his head. “Sorry...I...ugh...I just imagined that time I tied you up.”

Hux rolls his eyes.

“Oh, and you are definitely NOT working from home, honey,” Ren adds, remembering Hux’s previous question. “Maybe I will let you read a report or two before bed, but that is all.”

Hux stares at him with hatred. Ren thinks it’s adorable.

“If you destroy the company, Ren, I swear to god..”

Ren puts his finger to Hux’s lips. “Shhhhh. You are sick, Armitage. You just rest and let me take care of things.”

“And how am I supposed to rest knowing that you are ´taking care of things´?”

Kylo pats Hux’s shoulder and stands up. “Snoke is gone now, honey. We both deserve a little bit of rest. I am going to make you that tea now.”

“If you forget to put honey in, I will pour it all over your crotch.” He coughs and closes his eyes.

Ren laughs. “Sure.”


End file.
